


Erwin loves Levi

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Week Drabble: Day 2 (Modern AU)<br/>reinbowpuke provided the prompt: ‘Levi gets Erwin’s name tattooed on his inner thigh or something like that :3.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin loves Levi

Erwin was already gone when the alarm woke him up at 06:30 and, rolling over onto his side of the bed, the cold sheets let Levi know he must have been gone for a while. Levi checked his phone and sure enough there was a message: I got called in on an emergency. Sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up. Happy anniversary.

Erwin was a surgeon. He was always getting called in on one emergency or another. But Levi had hoped that today, of all days, they might have been able to spend together. Levi dropped his phone back down on the bedside table and rolled out of bed. Erwin knew he’d planned to get up early and make them a special breakfast of eggs in baskets, with the toast cut out in the shape of hearts, and that he’d even imported some Assam Nahorhabi from one of the oldest tea gardens in India, but now it looked like he’d be having plain old toast and garden variety English breakfast black tea.

Levi spotted it first on kitchen cupboard as he pulled it open to get his favourite mug, then he spotted it on his favourite mug, then it was on the front of the fridge, on the milk carton, on the box of teabags, on the sugar bowl, in the utensil draw when he went to fetch a spoon. Everywhere he looked, it was there. At first he found it amusing, sweet even, but when he spotted it on the bathroom mirror, and on his toothbrush and on one of the tiles in the shower, it started to wear a bit thin. The last straw however, was when he found it on his inner thigh as he soaped up.

A heart shaped stamp with Erwin loves Levi in the centre. It looked like a five year old had made it. And it was on Levi’s inner thigh. He vaguely remembered swatting something away last night, something that had almost woken him from sleep, and now realised that something had been Erwin, stamping him.

Climbing back out of the shower he called Erwin. It went straight to voicemail.

“This had better not be permanent ink.” he warned and then followed up with. “Happy anniversary.”

Levi had the sinking feeling that it was permanent ink and that he’d have to walk around with Erwin’s declaration of love on him for the next month, if not longer. Both their robes hung on the back of the door, but instead of taking his own, he pulled Erwin’s off the hook and immersed himself in it, breathing in deeply. If he couldn’t have his husband here with him today, then at least he could take comfort in the smell of him.

He stepped back into the bedroom and stopped short.

Erwin was there.

He was sitting up in bed with a breakfast tray set out beside him, and he smiled when he saw Levi snuggled in his robe. Levi slowly took the few steps over to the bed and looked to inspect what was on the tray. Eggs in blankets, with the toast cut out in the shape of hearts, and if he wasn’t mistaken, Assam Nahorhabi tea, from the oldest tea garden in India.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Erwin said. “I got up especially early and prepared everything. I’ve been downstairs the whole time.” There was just a hint of uncertainty in his voice. “Do you like it?”

Levi was too stunned to answer so he climbed back into bed, Erwin’s robe pooling around him, and reached for one of the fragrant cups of hot tea. He sipped it delicately.

“Yes,” he eventually replied. “The only thing I don’t like is this stupid arse stamp on my thigh.”

Erwin laughed. “It’s a sign of my love for you; the longer it last, the stronger my love.”

It was almost the exact same words Levi had used the first time he’d left a hickey bruise on Erwin’s skin.

“Happy anniversary, darling.”


End file.
